thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever
Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever is the fourth upcoming Thomas & Friends/Pokémon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Plot In a forest in the Johto region, a Pokémon trainer named Sam is warned by a woman named Towa to be wary of the “Voice of the Forest”, actually Celebi, a Pokémon capable of time travel. By chance, Celebi is being pursued by a Pokémon hunter and is injured. Sam protects it from the hunter, but Celebi uses its powers to travel forward in time, taking Sam with it. Forty years later, the elderly hunter is confronted by the Iron Masked Marauder, a cruel and sinister member of Team Rocket, who seeks to enslave Celebi. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock arrive in the neighbourhood of Arborville, spotting the legendary Suicune on a riverbank. Speaking to Professor Oak, the trio learn he encountered Suicune himself many years ago, but they have to depart before he can explain how. The group are taken to the forest by a local named Mr. White, but encounter the elderly Towa and her granddaughter Diana, warned of the Voice of the Forest. Celebi and Sam appear from the past, but the former hides, while Sam comes to term with his time displacement. Ash, Sam, Misty, and Brock find the wounded Celebi and decide to take him to the Lake of Life, said to have healing waters. Team Rocket pursue the children, joining forces with the Marauder. The children are guided to the lake by wild Pokémon, where Celebi is healed. That night, Ash and Sam bond, hoping the latter can return to his era. The next day, the Marauder confronts the group, using a unique Pokéball called a Dark Ball, to brainwash Celebi and uses its immense powers over nature to encase it in enormous draconian-like armour made from the forest. Jessie is captured; the Marauder admitting he plots to overthrow Team Rocket’s leader Giovanni and conquer the world. Ash, his friends, and Suicune battle to rescue Celebi from the Marauder’s influence. Ash, Sam, and Pikachu breach Celebi’s armour and convince it to resist the Marauder, regaining his memories and is freed from the Dark Ball’s influence. The Marauder and Jessie tumble in the lake as Celebi’s armour collapses. However, upon taking Celebi to the lakeside, it dies in Sam’s arms. The group attempt to revive it when Suicune purifies the lake, but it fails. Just as all hope of reviving Celebi is lost, the Voice of the Forest, which is actually each Celebi from across time, materializes in the sky and magically resurrects their brother. Suddenly, the Marauder appears and kidnaps Celebi, using a jetpack to escape, but Ash and Pikachu rescue Celebi, the Marauder crashing into the forest and is confronted by Towa, Diana, White, and the angry wild Pokémon. Celebi takes Sam back in time, who promises to reunite with Ash in the future. Team Rocket reunite in the lake whilst, the Marauder’s freed Pokémon go their separate ways. Ash, Misty, and Brock speak to Professor Oak of their adventure, Ash saddened by Sam’s departure. However, Professor Oak reassures him that friendships can withstand the test of time and he and Sam will remain friends. However, upon ending the call, the trio are perplexed about how Professor Oak knew Sam’s name, having never mentioned it. In his laboratory, Oak owns Sam’s sketchbook, revealing he is the same character. During the end credits, Tracey Sketchit discovers Oak’s sketchbook and inserts it into a bookshelf for safekeeping. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 6'', The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Pokémon 4Ever were all released in the year, 2002. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Nature films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series